The New Freelancer
by HeartsOfKingdom
Summary: There's a new freelancer in... the base? She's funny, scared, loving and a bit on the kooky side. Sure, she's lovable, but how much? And by who? All that and more in this entertaining fan-fic! 3


**A/N: **Agent Queensland comes into view, here. This is the story of who she is.

**GENRE: **Family / Secrets

**PAIRINGS: **Slightly Tucker/Queens

**RATING: **T

**SUMMARY: **Who is this new Freelancer? Where is she from? And why is she here?

**WARNINGS: **Secrets, Family, Reunion, Slight Fluff?, possibly some racist sounding things but obviously, no racism intended

**The New Freelancer**

**It was right here, right now that I entered the ship taking me to somewhere called **_**Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha**_**. I don't know where this is but I will soon. So far, I only know that I'm meant to have known someone from somewhere before but I don't think I have even met him yet...**

"**Agent Queensland, you will be landing at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha very shortly. We are landing right now," A voice comes from the front of the ship. **

**I sigh and look at the silver helmet in my hands. I wanted white but that was taken by two other people. I don't think I've met them yet, though.**

"**Hold onto something! It could get a little... crashy!" calls the pilot warningly.**

**I feel a slight bump, and my behind lifts off the seat. My back hits the door with a loud thud and it opens with my body attached to it - like a magnet picking up nails **

**When I look up, the world is upside down and there is someone in lightish red armour.**

"**Heh..." I grin.**

"**Hi! You must be new here! Well, of course, but..."**

"**Hi..." I reply, getting up. I brush the dust off and pick up my helmet, and put it on, nodding.**

"**Um... so, what's your name? I'm Donut,"**

**I hold out my hand and he takes it, shaking it very lightly. Like a girl. "I'm Agent Queensland, but you can just call me Queens!"**

**I smile, then 3 other soldiers walk up to us.**

"**What's going on out here?" the orange soldier asks.**

**I cry out as a bright red soldier pushes me over; probably trying to pat my back or something. "What are you, a girl?" he asks in a grumbly voice.**

"**Um..." I begin but the orange one answers for me.**

"**Well, obviously not! We**_** never**_** get girls here! Well, except for... **_**her**_**..."**

"**Oh shut up, Grif!" the maroon one orders.**

**I am about to ask who the 'her' is but a quarrel begins, a different soldier walks up to us. He's light blue. "The Hell is goin' on? I can here you guys all the way on the other side of the canyon!"**

**I sigh loudly, dropping the weight in my shoulders as I get up. "I'm guessing you're on Blue team?"**

**He grumbles and mutters a light, "Yes..."**

"**And these guys are on Red?"**

"**Mmhm..."**

**I give a slight nod and walk up to him. "Well, I'm on your team now..."**

**He doesn't sound too happy with that idea but I don't really want to be on the Red team just yet... "Fine," he sighs, dropping his shoulders. "Well, what's your name?"**

**I smile under my helmet and answer happily, "Queensland. Agent Queensland."**

**He nods and says, "Follow me," **

**As I follow his every, quiet step towards the Blue base, the quarrelling behind me stops. Well, almost. It stopped for a few seconds before they start up again, complaining to each other about how the other lost sight of the new recruit. Also known as me. I have all these different thoughts running around in my mind, too.**

_**What was that guy's name? Donut? Why does that seem **_**so **_**familiar?**_

**I shrug the thoughts away and ask, "So what's **_**your**_** name?"**

"**Church,"**

"**Like Jesus and weddings and the cross and all that stuff?"**

**I can feel him give me a withering look through his helmet so I mutter, "Obviously not..."**

**He grumbles and we continue on, treading lightly and never missing a step in complete silence until I finally say, "We there yet?"**

"**No,"**

"**Now?"**

"**No,"**

"**Are we there now?" **

"**NO!"**

**I sigh and watch my footsteps for a few more minutes before asking, "Now?"**

"**GODDAMMIT YOU STUPID FREELANCER! I'M SICK OF YOU ALREADY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE OUR TEAM OVER THEIRS?! NO, NEVRMIND THAT QUESTION! JUST SHUT UP!"**

**I watch the ground once more and sigh, before letting out a small, "Oh..." As we arrive at the base, another blue soldier walks up to us, this time, Sapphire blue.**

"**Ooh, ooh, Hello! What's your name? I'm Michael J Caboose!" he says happily, practically bouncing up and down.**

**I smile under my helmet while 3 other soldiers walk into the room. One aqua, one bright yellow and one black. Wait, black? **

**I open my mouth to speak, and so does another. "Agent Queensland," we say in unison.**

"**You still the beauty queen?" they ask in a low grumble.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, who're you talkin' 'bout? You must've gotten that fact wrong, that was only because of my brother," I answer, raising an eyebrow under my helmet. "I see you haven't changed much, Texas,"**

**I can feel her smirk before she answers, "Yeah, I'm still the same as I used to be,"**

**I open my mouth again but someone interrupts me.**

"**Wait, wait, wait, you guys know each other?"**

**I nod. "Yeah,"**

**Well, this is awkward.**

**I glance at Tex, who then looks at Church, which glances at Caboose who glances at the yellow soldier which then gives a look at a greenish-blue one who lastly, looks at me, leaving me to feel awkward once again.**

"**Queens, take your helmet off," Tex orders me.**

**I do so as the aqua one does, too. "Whoa," we mutter in sync.**

**He's the first to stifle a laugh. Until all the others do so, even Texas.**

**She blurts out between laughs, "Oh my god... You actually... Did it!"**

**I close my eyes, regretting that I took my helmet off. As I slightly shake my head in shame, the whole room bursts out into laughter.**

"**Okay, shut up!" I finally yell, angry.**

**They stop instantly, eyes wide, and mouths still covered.**

"**Wh-what did you do... to your hair?" someone asks.**

"**Well, it all started with a dare. From Carolina. She dared me to dye my hair the colour, well, blonde, but it kinda... turned out... wrong..." I explain as I run my fingers through my bright green hair.**

**I then watch as the Sapphire blue one takes his helmet off and says, "I like your hair." He smiles and holds his helmet under his arm.**

**Wow, that smile. It's like... I don't know... It's so adorable! I take in his facial features; a small, slightly turned up nose, chiselled cheek bones, a round and childish face, and beautiful, crystal blue eyes that shine with happiness and curiosity. **

**I watch as he shakes his head to move his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, and he keeps up the smile.**

"**Oh, right..." I mumble before looking away and putting my helmet back on, the sound of the seal closing heard, loud and clear, around the room.**

_**Now what? This is awkward... silence, and nothing but... silence... this scares me like the time it scared me when I was watching Doctor Who...**_

**The silence needed to be broken, and I wasn't the one to break it.**

"**Alright, new member! Time to par-tay!" the bright yellow soldier screams joyfully.**

**I think this over for a bit while everyone is stock-still, not moving, not even making a sound. "A party...? I-..." I begin before shamelessly continuing on in a whisper. "I've never had one of those before..."**

**You could hear a pin drop. In fact, you could possibly hear about fifty, one by one. Now she was like a statue, too!**

_**Uh, guys? You're kinda scaring me... You're like statues...**_**, I think while looking over to Caboose, who was like an angel to me, not laughing. **_**Oh no... Not you, too... Come on! You're like an angel statue... And that... sc-scares me...**_

**I turn away from them all and am about to run for it, when someone grabs my arm. When I turn around I see that it's the teal one. "Huh...?" my voice shakes.**

**He kept his helmet off and I see that he is smiling reassuringly, seeing my scared expression.**

**I feel a little safer now, but it's not enough. I free myself from his grasp and runs back through the bases... non-door...? Anyway, I run back towards the ship, but... it's not there... Where did it go...?**

**I sigh and look around me. I see a cave and run towards it, immediately sitting myself onto a rock upon my entrance. I push the button to release my helmet and I instantly throw it to the ground, tears already forming at the corners of my eyes. **

**I hear a loud bang as metal hits metal. Wait, what? I look up but can barely see them. It's a blurred image, but I can tell it's human.**

**At first he's just a silhouette, but as he moves closer, the colours become more vibrant.**

"**C-Caboose...?" I choke out, tasting the hot, salty tears that had climbed down my cheeks.**

"**No, Simmons. Are you the rookie?" he corrects and asks me, sitting down on the rock next to mine.**

**I nod and grasp for my helmet. Upon finding it, I place it on my head, hiding my head.**

_**I hope he didn't see...**_

"**Y-yeah... I'm Agent Queensland, but you can c-call me Queens..."**

"**Oh, okay,"**

**We sit there in silence for a few minutes until he asks, "So, you're a female, right?"**

**I nod, "Confirmed,"**

"**Okay, well, you might not want to be on our team... our Sargent doesn't really like girls... not unless he's giving them a shotgun to the face..."**

**His remark makes me smile. "Well, I don't think he'd want to shoot if I have a great love for shotguns, myself,"**

**He gives me a slight nod and it goes silent again. The only sound is the light breeze flying through the cave entrance, making a sharp whistling sound.**

"**Oh, okay, see ya later...?"**

**He gets up and I then follow in suit. I lift up my visor and flash him a quick smile, before pulling it back down and leaving him to kiss someone's ass.**

"**Oh, oh, misses Queens-lady!" calls a joyful voice.**

"**What?" I reply, spotting the bright blue soldier standing atop the base.**

"**I want you to meet somebody!"**

**I sigh and walk into the base, almost running into someone else.**

"**Oh, sor-" I begin, looking up to them. "W-W-Washingt-ton...?"**

**He makes a funny noise and then clears his throat, stiffening up and standing straight. "Queensland,"**

**I look away just as Caboose comes bounding into the room.**

"**Hellow!" he says. "Queens, this is Washingtub. Washingtub, this is Queens!"**

"**Caboose, we already know each other," Wash says.**

**Caboose sighs, "I... knew that!"**

**I can't help but smile. "How've ya been, Washington?" I ask politely, taking my helmet off and shaking my head so my short yet shaggy hair falls into place.**

**I hear him laugh and I glare at him. He stops and looks away with a simple "oh".**


End file.
